fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Syndicate
The ACS is an Emmy Award winning American animated television series created by multiple associations and studios, including KM Publishing, Fanon Fun! Entertainment, and Family Fanon Favorites Entertainment. The show first aired on April 18, 2013, on KM TV, and also airs on Nicktoons 1000 and The Best! Cartoons. The show focuses on the ACS, a group of heroes trying to make the world a better place. The show takes place in 2023, years after LT Fan's death. The show features a wide array of heroes from the Nickelodeon Fanonverse. The general format of each episode is to have the ACS deal with a particular situation, with a focus on both action and character interaction. Most episodes tell a self-contained story, but the series also features extended story arcs. Throughout April and June of 2013, new episodes of The ACS aired every Thursday on KM TV. After its two month hiatus, new episodes would air every Monday. During its second and final season, new episodes aired every Sunday. The series has successfully spawned two movies, The CAS and The ACS: High Society, two spin-offs (The Non-ACS and The Wario Show), and a video game, The ACS: High Society (video game). Crew * KM has written most episodes. He is the series creator, executive producer, and showrunner. * Bagel has written Wronged Identity, A Planet in Need, and Riddles. He is the co-creator and an executive producer. * Wario has made the storyboard for Protest and written Kings and Thieves, An ACS Movie, and Odd Man Out. He is an executive producer and assistant producer for season two. * Web has written The Life of a Fighter. He is a producer and was previously an assistant producer for season one. * Rob has made the storyboard for A Team of Their Own. He is a writer. * JJam is an executive producer. Production Series creator KM served as the executive producer during the show's entire history, and functioned as its showrunner from the show's debut. The show underwent a temporary hiatus throughout July and August of 2013, but later returned in September. Plot Summary The years have been idyllic in the Nickelodeon Fanonverse. It's been years since LT Fan's demise, and since then, crime has remarkably decreased. The heroes of the Fanonverse have gone their own ways. They never thought a threat such as LT Fan would ever emerge again. They are all, however, going to be proven wrong and pay for their impudence. Season one Though season one features a wide array of villains, the primary antagonists of season one are Project Venture, a secret division of the United States government dedicated to destroying the ACS. Additionally, this season features The Return of LT Fan and Into the Future extended story arcs. The soon-to-be video game is based on this season. Season two Numerous villains featured in season one have returned, this time forming the deadly TAO (The Abduxuel Oddities), a loose-knit organization formed to combat the increased superhero coordination of the first season. The ACS also gain secondary helpers known as The Non-ACS. Additionally, this season features the Oblivion extended story arc. Episodes Season one Season two Characters Main article: The ACS (series)/Characters The ACS has a large and colorful cast of characters, running a gamut of detailed histories and complex personalities, and allowing many of them their fair share in the spotlight. These characters are also seen to grow and mature as the series progresses. DVD releases The ACS was released on DVD on January 25, 2014, and presents the series' episodes in their airing order along with special features. Deleted scene in DVD release "Morality Questioned" was later altered from its original airing on April 27, 2013. Originally the civic speech featured several iconic attendees including W3 Source, Sharkrill, Joe the Marksman, Dr. Unknown, and Leonardo Robertson. All these characters, except Dr. Unknown, were later removed (for obvious reasons) and the scene pacing was re-edited for subsequent airings and its DVD release. Trivia *Wario is the youngest member of the group, being 21-years-old. *JJam is, hands down, the most underrated member. Category:Shows Category:KM Zone Category:IAmBagel Category:IAmWeb Category:Collector1 Category:Sr.Wario approved Category:JellyfishJam38 Productions Category:Sr.Wario Category:The ACS (series)